


Yield, B*tch

by parasox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasox/pseuds/parasox
Summary: Ignis pushes Gladio too far when Gladio refuses to yield after losing a sparring match. AKA just some Gladnis smut inspired by the writers at #ffxvwriters.





	Yield, B*tch

“Yield.” 

The voice was clear, husky, and downright dangerous. Gladio grimaced to hide the smile he wanted to hand the slightly younger man who had him pinned. His chin was held as high as it could, the crosshairs of two daggers pinching at his Adam’s apple. Ignis had won the round fair and square, as he usually did when he brought out his daggers to play. Though Gladio was used to sparring with Noct, who was faster than the eye could track, the sheer speed and grace that Ignis fought with never ceased to amaze him. He didn’t dare swallow with the insistency that Ignis had his blades against his throat. Hell, he felt daring even breathing at this point. But like hell was he going to give Ignis what he wanted. Gladio could see that Ignis knew that, too. Maybe he’d won the round, but the word yield just wasn’t in his vocabulary. 

“Yield!” Ignis demanded with more fervor, his resolve to suss the word from Gladio’s lips set. “I have you.” He pressed his blades a hair more into Gladio’s thick skin. “Yield.” 

Gladio’s eyes moved, without letting his head move at all. His claymore had been knocked so far across the room, that even if he did pivot and throw Ignis off him, he’d never reach his weapon and get to his feet before Ignis would be upon him again. He slid his eyes back to the emerald fires blazing above him and let go of his grimace. The shit-eating grin emerged. It only widened when he saw the fury cross Ignis’ face. It was realization crossing the Hand’s face. Realization that even though Gladio had lost, he would rather die before yielding to him. 

Ignis growled in anger and moved with the ferocity that Gladio envied. The heel of Ignis’ palm was pressed to Gladio’s chin, one dagger’s point now creating an indention above Gladio’s jugular. Gladio had no doubt that one false move would send the dagger plunging deep into his neck. The other dagger was pressed into his navel, pulled taunt, lifting the tender skin there dangerously. “Yield.” 

“To you?” Gladio laughed. He grunted as he felt Ignis move atop him. Ignis’ foot kicked Gladio’s legs apart and then Ignis pressed his knee into Gladio’s crotch dangerously hard. Any more force, and Gladio was certain family jewels would spill from the treasure chest. “Hey!” he barked. “That’s enough!” 

“Then yield!” Ignis barked right back. “Sparring is only as good as its rules, and you must play by them! Yield to me, Gladiolus!” Ignis shifted again. 

The knee had moved. The dagger that had been at his navel was now at his crotch, with enough force that the cold steel of the blade had broken through the cotton jogging pants he wore. He could feel the raw tip of the blade against the base of his cock. He tensed, wild eyes glaring at Ignis. Ignis twisted his wrist ever so slightly, sending that tip scraping along the tender flesh of his length. Fear and excitement flushed through him. “Enough!” he bellowed, and finally rolled and thrust Ignis from atop him, knocking the advisor a few feet away from him. 

Ignis rolled up into a sitting position quickly, bellowing his frustration in an anguished cry, throwing his daggers across the practice room. Even his daggers seemed to echo his frustration as the clanged against the floor and skidded to a stop against the wall. “Why don’t you ever play fair?! There are rules of engagement when sparring, Gladio, and you blatantly…” 

“Ain’t like we’re engaged, Iggy,” came Gladio’s reply. He’d risen to his feet and put his back to Ignis. He was trying his best to regain his very composure. He looked down at the traitor that was refusing to cooperate with this plan. His cock was straining against material of his briefs, his pants, just as hard as the steel Ignis had threatened him with. “War ain’t ever fair.” 

“This isn’t war!” Ignis complained. “This is supposed to be a friendly sparring match, one where we follow rules in order to keep some sense of decorum and to end the feeling that we’re actually in danger.” 

“Maybe we need some danger. Ain’t like we got an easy path ahead of us.” Gladio shook his head. At least he didn’t have to pass Ignis if he left to go to the showers right now. He didn’t want to leave the practice room in disarray, but his cock was almost as determined as Ignis had been. And being attached to Gladio, it wasn’t about to yield, either. “Going to shower.” He waved at Ignis without turning to look at him. 

{ }=====>

Ignis stood alone in the practice room for more moments than he cared to remember after Gladio left. He had removed his glasses and was pinching his nose, trying to let the regret of having tried to fuck Gladio with a dagger to get him to yield fade. It was too far. He sighed and finally moved to start cleaning the practice room. He placed the weapons back on the rack and picked up the random towels on the floor, placing them in the proper bins. 

His frustrations as of late had pushed him. One upping Gladio in daggers versus claymores was a guilty pleasure, but it always ended the same way. Gladio refusing to yield, laughing at him. Refusing him his hard-earned victory. Refusing to admit he’d been bested. It was worse than being denied an orgasm. 

With all the shit he’d put up with, swallowed, and just nodded about in his life in the name of the prince, he needed the small victories. And then Gladio had just walked off, after refusing him yet again, and left him to clean up the mess. 

He walked into the locker room and retrieved his shower caddy before walking into the shower. A long, marbled wall of six shower heads with one giant drain in the middle of the black tiled floor. 

Gladio was still showering, vigorously soaping himself under one of the middle showerheads. Ignis tried his best not to stare at the art that Gladiolus Amicitia’s backside was. His half-finished tattoo that darkened over caramel flesh, his perfectly muscled ass… Ignis looked away before his body could make showering more complicated. He stripped and folded his clothes, placing them on the bench. He joined Gladio, though choosing a showerhead two down. 

Gladio turned his back even further to him. A flash of worry struck Ignis as he ran his hands through his hair, trying to rinse away the sweat. He’d been very careful when he’d pressed that blade to his crotch. Had he miscalculated? Had he… hurt Gladio? “Gladio?” he called inquisitively.  
“Shut up, Ignis,” he grunted. 

Ignis stood stunned for a moment, at the sheer coldness in Gladio’s voice. Yeah, he’d hurt him. He’d gone too far trying to win his yield. And he’d spoke of rules and decorum to Gladio? What a hypocrite. Ignis looked away from Gladio, not sure how to fix things at the moment. He tried to pay attention to the task at hand. He retrieved his bar of soap from his caddy and began to rub it in his hands, trying to get the thick suds he liked to wash with worked up. 

Then the soap slipped from his hands. 

And to make it worse, it slid to Gladio’s feet. 

Ignis moved quickly to try to retrieve it, closing the gap and falling to his knees to grab it. Gladio turned at the same time. Ignis was slapped in the forehead by Gladio’s raging hardon. 

Time froze as Ignis tried to make sense of the situation, staring at the cock in face. Gladio had not been washing himself. Gladio had been… That was why he’d kept his back to… A rush of absolute hunger ran through Ignis and he could not keep his tongue from licking his lips. He flashed his eyes up at Gladio and saw the pure panic on the Shield’s face before he looked back down to the hefty cock. Had he done this? Had being on top of Gladio done this to him? Had the dagger? He didn’t care. His own balls were tingling, his own cock awakening between his thighs at this sight. He let go of the soap, raising his hand to press against the flat of Gladio’s hip, then closed his fingers around the base of his cock. “Let me apologize,” he whispered, to the cock, and not directly to Gladio. 

“I… I’m not… I’m not gay,” Gladio insisted, but made no move to get away. 

Ignis ignored him and urged on, lifting the hardened heat upward and pressing his slick lips to the juncture of base and balls. He suckled the tender flesh into his mouth as his soaped hand rose slowly up the twitching shaft. The heated water rushing over them sent the suds downward, making Ignis turn and spit, rather in annoyance. 

Gladio was blubbering above him. He stumbled backwards, until his back was pressed to the marbled wall. Ignis advanced with him, taking the moment to rinse his hands. When he found himself on his knees in front of Gladio again, he opened his mouth wide and mercilessly swallowed the Shield’s cock whole. He felt its mighty head plug his throat and kept pushing. His tongue flicked the underside of his prize, as his fingers encircled the base once more and rocked back and forth. 

“Fuck!” Gladio spat, “Iggy!” 

Another rush went through Ignis. He was no stranger to cocksucking. The rush of perhaps getting his yield from Gladio after all sent a shock to his own aching cock. He hummed his intrigue against his mouthful, then pulled away with a tight popping sound. “Yes?” he asked. “I’m very sorry, Gladiolus.” His tone was condescending. He balanced saliva on his lips as he pressed them to the tip of his cock, sucking as hard as he could against the tender flesh. His tongue, sharp as his daggers, thrummed Gladio’s frenulum. He let the saliva slide down Gladio’s cock, his hand there to quickly disperse it over his mighty length. He tugged at the bit of cock that wasn’t being swallowed with fervor. 

{ }=====>

Gladio was fighting already not to unload all over the advisor’s mouth and face. His balls had pulled together tautly several times already, and he had to push Ignis back to keep from spilling. At first, his mind had raged about how goddamned gay this way, but when Iggy had lowered that jaw and thrust him all the way in? He no longer cared. “Swallow me again, Ig,” he begged softly. 

Ignis’ hands went to his hips, to steady himself, and his work on Gladio’s cock became all mouth. Gladio lowered a hand to the back of Ignis’ head, and Ignis seemed content to still himself at this point. Gladio tightened his fingers full of hair, not caring if he was pulling.  
Gladio began to fuck Ignis in the face. His caramel eyes squeezed shut as the molten slick heat that was Ignis’ mouth slid over his aching shaft as he pumped himself into it. He was so close. So… close…

And then Ignis ripped himself away, panting, and glared up at Gladio. 

“Ignis! What the hell! Don’t stop!” Gladio panicked, reaching to touch himself to keep the feeling going. 

His hands were knocked away and Ignis smirked. “Yield.” 

Those caramel eyes flew open, and if he hadn’t been so desperate, it’d be rage in them. He glared down at Ignis. The little shit was licking his lips, not bothering to wipe the drool sliding down the corner of his mouth off his face. Twice this day Ignis had defeated him. “Yield,” Gladio concurred finally, letting his head drop back against the wall. “I yield to you, Ignis Scientia.” 

Ignis’ hungry mouth showed no mercy in eking an orgasm out Gladio. Pressing him deep within his mouth once more, though not down his throat, his tongue did magical things as it swirled against the swollen flesh. He his lips closed at half-length, creating a suction that Gladio would later swear had Ignis drinking his cum as if his dick were the straw to his balls. 

Gladio’s fingers clenched the wall, scraping the marble, his knees steeling to keep him standing as his body did indeed yield to Ignis. A gate opened within him, flooding Ignis’ mouth with his spunk, his own body convulsing with such a deep, powerful orgasm that his vision went dark for a moment. He made the mistake of looking down at Ignis and seeing milky white flowing from the corner of his mouth, despite the fact he was eagerly trying to swallow every drop. The sensations became too great and Gladio had to pull away from Ignis. He slid down the wall to sit on the shower floor. He covered his face with his hands and pushed his hair out of his eyes, trying to just regain any sense of what was going on. 

He opened his eyes a few moments later to see Ignis, head down, pumping his own cock. His hair had fallen over his forehead and water was streaming from it. Ignis seemed … ashamed? His mind began to suggest things to him, that he shook his head slowly no to. But his eyes were watching those spindly fingers on that lengthy, tall dick. A few quick jerks around his head, then a pump or two down the length, then back to the jerks… “You’re not gay!” Gladio mentally reminded himself. But after what Ignis had just done for him, it was just shitty of him to let Ignis settled for a self-made handjob. “Cut it out,” he finally said, his voice gruff. 

Ignis’ head shot up, his hand stilling on his erection. “No, Gladio. This … this is not you.” 

“We’re not going to discuss this,” Gladio replied, turning his head and cracking his neck. Maybe it was just to feel a little more masculine in this situation. “Finish your shower. My room in fifteen minutes.” He rose to his feet and padded off to get a towel.  
Ignis just stared at him. 

“Or don’t. Whack it on out on your own if you want to. Offer’s there, but I won’t wait forever.” He toweled himself off and pulled on a clean, dry jumpsuit, and continued to berate himself internally as to what he was doing. 

{ }=====>

Ignis was still palming his cock idly as his eyes gazed into nothingness, considering Gladio’s offer. It wasn’t like he hadn’t fantasized about having sexual encounters with the broad-chested man before, but this felt entirely too different. He’d just wanted to apologize for hurting him, and desire had overwhelmed him quickly. That cock had tasted so good, felt so good in his mouth, in his hands. 

He looked down at his own length, skinnier but longer by comparison. His index finger dipped into the slit, and drug it through the precum that was literally leaking from him. How long had it been since he’d let someone else handle him? He was used to getting sex when and where he could, never keeping the same lover twice. A professor here, a cook there, a writer or a cartographer every now and then. But it had been too long. Thinking on it more, he realized they were four months into the year and it had been before the turn of the new year since he’d let a driver of a dignitary blow him. 

He moaned as his fingers stroked across a suddenly sensitive spot on his shaft. But… Gladio? How he’d lived to tell the tale, though he would never, was a miracle in its own right. Should he push this and allow the I’m-not-gay guardian return the favor? Would that make things awkward? Did he care? His dick was getting harder just thinking about it. 

But what would Gladio do to him? Should he expect a handjob? Surely Gladio wouldn’t put his mouth on him. There was no way, with certainty, that Gladio would outright fuck him. And if he did, Gladio would be new to it, and that meant it would hurt for him. Especially with that pure, hefty girth. Ignis gasped as he worked at his own ass, working himself loose, already pushing in a finger. Just in case. 

{ }=====>

Gladio didn’t like nervous energy. It was the most useless sort of energy known to mankind. He was seated in an armchair, trying to concentrate on the romance novel in his hands. He’d taken off the jumpsuit and put a towel about his waist, though it had fallen open in the front. He didn’t mind airing out the kit and caboodle. His eyes wouldn’t focus and read the words on the page, betraying him by looking to the door several times and back again. They’d flick up to the clock, too, seeing that it was getting dangerously close to the fifteen minutes he’d asked for.  
He was trying to think of anything but the gay things he suddenly was wanting to do to Ignis. 

Knowing Ignis, he wouldn’t come. He would’ve finished himself off in the shower and went back to his duties of babysitting the bratty prince. After all, he’d let him know he wasn’t gay, and while he had no issue with Ignis being so, it just wasn’t his thing. And why would a gay man come to a straight man’s room? He put the book aside and stood up, convinced that Ignis would not be coming. He’d just dropped his towel to put his clothes back on when the knock at the door came. “Ignis?” 

The door cracked open and Ignis slipped inside, leaning on the door to close it. Emerald eyes darted around the room, trying to settle on anything but Gladio. “No one saw me.” 

“Wouldn’t give a shit if they did,” Gladio shrugged. “But lock it behind you, huh?” 

“Already done.” 

Gladio took a moment to take Ignis in. Wearing a button-down shirt that he was merely holding closed, his pants even looked entirely too small. His erection was still there. Gladio blinked twice when he saw the head sticking out of the waistband of his pants. “Geez, Iggy, get out of those pants. That looks painful.” 

“It is,” Ignis agreed, not seeming too ashamed to bare his body before Gladio in a space he’d never been naked in before. He folded his clothes, which made Gladio chuckle. 

“Get on the bed.” Gladio jerked his thumb to his bed. A crushed velvet comforter covered the queen-sized bed, an eagle flying over a mountain range motif depicted on it. 

“What are you going to do to me?” Ignis asked, moving as he was bidden. 

Gladio shrugged. “Not quite sure yet. Got any suggestions?” 

Ignis made himself comfortable among the pile of pillows, sitting up against them. He took his glasses off and set them on the bedside table. “Your hand would probably be the most logical choice of our options. You know how to touch yourself, so you can touch me the same.”  
“Hmph,” came the response, as Gladio moved toward the bed. He stood at the foot of the bed, unable to see the full of Ignis’ body from that angle. Ignis had drawn his knees up. “That’s a bit vanilla, huh? If I’m gonna go gay for the afternoon, might as well do it right.” He put his hands on Ignis’ feet and pulled them down, then pushed them apart. Gladio could feel Ignis trembling ever so slightly. Or maybe that was his own hands. 

“That’s not necessary, Gladiolus. None of this is…” Ignis’ words were cut off with a sharp hiss as his eyes rolled back and fluttered shut. Gladio had climbed onto the bed and started at his ankle, licking his way to his Ignis’ inner thigh, before nipping the soft white flesh there. “Gladio,” he whispered, his voice husky with need now. His free leg kicked against the bed, his heel digging into the soft comforter. 

“Like that?” Gladio asked, finding himself hesitating as he placed heavy kisses around Ignis’ thigh. His teeth caught flesh over and over, pulling gently, never enough to harm. Was he really going to do this? 

Ignis let out a gasp, sucking in for air, clenching the comforter. 

It set Gladio afire. He growled his resolve and turned his tongue up Ignis’ cock, licking all the way to the top. He tasted the precum and let it string from his tongue to Ignis’ tip. It wasn’t as bad as he had imagined. Hearing Ignis’ gasps fueled his fire ever more. He moved higher on the bed, trying to remember what girls did to him when he got sucked off. He cupped Ignis’ sac with his hand, pressing it solidly against his body. Then he just began to lick at Ignis. Up and down, slowly, but insistently. It took him a few minutes to work up the bravery, but soon he’d crooked his other arm around and held Ignis’ erection at the base. He was still in awe at just how long Ignis was. He licked his lips and put them to his perfectly graceful head, at first just kissing it. His tongue darted out and licked through the slit, then his lips parted and welcomed Ignis’ head inside of his mouth. He swiped his tongue around it like a small tornado. 

Ignis’ knuckles went white, gripping the bedclothing. He was trying to stay still, stay quiet, to make this as comfortable for Gladio as he could. Gladio was by no means a master at what he was doing, but just the fact that it was indeed Gladiolus Amicitia doing it was enough to drive him mad. Well, that and the fact that it’d been entirely too long since he’d been laid. He worked hard to keep his hips still during the tongue lashing Gladio was giving his head. He suddenly jerked, the ministrations becoming too much too quickly. He struggled to get Gladio to understand that the underside of his head had become much too sensitive to touch for the moment. “Stop!” he finally gasped. 

“Huh?” Gladio did stop, looking up to Ignis in confusion. He saw the red stains of blush on Ignis’ cheeks. “I do something wrong?” 

“I… needn’t remind … you,” he panted. “… of oversensitivity, no?” Ignis took the chance to rub his face, his body thrumming in time to the pulse in his cock. “Give me a moment. Then please, continue.” 

“Oh. Right. Here?” He rubbed Ignis’ frenulum with his index finger. 

Ignis hissed, squirming backwards. 

Gladio chuckled with understanding. “All right, then.” He slid his lips down Ignis’ shaft, let his tongue lash out at his sac, and before too much longer a ball was in his mouth. He moved carefully here, unsure if Ignis would like it. He himself had found it didn’t do much for him when his one-night stands tried it on him, but he wasn’t Ignis. 

Ignis let out a soft sigh. 

Gladio took it as indifference. 

“Gladio,” he sighed, with such a breathy voice that it did things to Gladio. 

Gladio let go of the ball. He went back to licking Ignis, knowing it was doing nothing more but teasing the advisor at this point. But the way he was breathing his name was talking to his very soul. Sure, he’d brought him here to just repay him for the killer blowjob, and maybe give him one in return, but he didn’t expect to get… Gladio reached down and palmed his own erection just to make sure he was getting harder. It seemed too surreal. He looked back up at Ignis and when emerald eyes met caramel ones, Gladio’s mind was made up. “The drawer on the nightstand. There’s a bottle of jelly in there. Will that work?” 

Ignis blinked. “Your saliva is working just fine.” 

“Not for what I’ve in mind.” His head dipped again, this time below Ignis’ erection and sac. His tongue wedged between ass cheeks and licked at Ignis’ hole. The cry he heard escape Ignis was worth the risk. He licked again and again, finding it much easier to slide his tongue inside of him than he thought it would be. 

“Gladio…lus…” Ignis was still trying to make this whole situation as little gay as possible for Gladio, trying to stay still and not squirm, but Gladio just kept doing more and more. It was an impossible battle at this point. He found himself glad that he’d stretched himself in the shower. He sat up to get Gladio’s tongue out of him, trying to reach the drawer. Jelly wasn’t the most ideal lubricant, as it was hard to clean out of oneself, but he was beyond caring. He found the bottle and tossed it to Gladio, who’d sat up on the bed between his legs. Ignis saw that his mighty girth of a dick was at large again. He felt a shiver of anticipation slide down his spine. That thick head was going to feel so good inside of him. 

“Tell me what I gotta do to get you ready, Iggy.” He was already spreading the clear gel all over his dick. He covered Ignis’ cock as well, though after he began he wasn’t sure why he had. 

“I came prepared,” Ignis admitted. “You need naught do anything but add a dollop of that to me down there and…” He stopped to take a deep breathe. “I’m not a woman. I’ve no bodily fluids that seep out at random intervals to make things easier. If you feel things get dry, you’ll be hurting us both. Do not ignore that. Pull out and add more of the jelly.” 

“Got it,” Gladio said, feeling surprisingly all right with the situation. 

Ignis gave him a slightly worried look. 

Gladio snorted in reply. “I tear ass in the practice room, not in the bedroom.” And with that, he sat on his feet and reached for Ignis’ hips. With an eagerly and lusty tug, he slid Ignis onto his lap, angling his ass upwards toward him. He glanced up to Ignis, only to see him cover his mouth with one of his hands after he moaned. Gladio added his jellied finger to Ignis’ anus, his finger slipping just inside almost by accident as he smeared the lubricant around. He pressed his finger in deeper, just to get an idea of what he was getting into. He’d fingered plenty of women in his life; never had he felt anything so tight and so hot. It was his turn to moan as he felt the shiver run from his nuts and up his shaft, tightening him even more. “Fuck, Iggy,” he breathed, pulling out his finger. There was a small part of him that was insanely glad to find it clean. He grabbed his cock and pressed its head to the orifice his finger had just vacated. He was about to press in when Ignis groaned and planted his feet on either side of Gladio, widely, and maneuvered his own ass to swallow Gladio whole. 

Both men fluttered their eyes shut at the intimate contact, one feeling wrapped in silken flame, the other full and complete. 

“Y-you’re pretty thick, Gladio. G-give me but a moment to adjust.” 

Gladio didn’t need to be asked, really, as his balls were already wanting to dump its load into Ignis, the same way they’d given in so quickly in the shower. His fingers gripped Ignis’ hips with determination. Yielding a third time would be shameful, wouldn’t it? “Iggy,” he breathed. “Please.”  
“Be easy for the moment. Just…” 

“Shut up,” Gladio retorted softly, curling his own hips back and forth, slowly. If sliding into Ignis felt incredible, then easing out pulled the breath right out of his damned lungs. He moved in slow circles, quickly learning why Ignis was so worried. That tight ring didn’t stretch the same way a woman did. It held, and it held with a fierce security. Were it to run dry, this would turn painful quickly. But he heard Ignis sigh gently and felt him begin to circle his own hips in time to the rhythm he’d created. 

Ignis had to admit he had pegged Gladio wrong. It was easy to look at the bulk of that body and picture a brute in the bedroom who’d take what he wanted and let the rest be damned. He should’ve realized that Gladio would be more accommodating than that with the books he was always reading. He was used to the bite, the sting, the strange feeling of fullness that was overwhelming until that magic spot within was tested and he found himself in awe of Gladio’s powerful gentleness. Yet Gladio was still focusing merely on fucking him while his own cock bobbed free and untouched. Trying to save even a touch of Gladio’s dignity, Ignis brought his own fingers to his cock. Three fingers below, a thumb up top. He stroked himself in time to the rhythm and let his head loll to the side, burying it halfway into the pillows. The pillows had a husky sweaty scent; Gladio’s scent. It wasn’t anything less than intoxicating. 

Gladio concentrated on keeping the lovely balance going, his fingers digging deeper into the flesh at Ignis’ bony hips. He felt Ignis wrap his legs around his waist, inching ever upward on his lap. “Iiigniiissssss,” he hissed when he looked down and saw his current lover playing with himself. His first instinct was to knock Ignis’ hand away and take over the job himself. But there was something magical in the way Ignis was only using a few fingers, in the way his wrist flicked with absolute grace. Gladio watched for several long moments, feeling sweat run down his own back. His eyes took in the pace, the fingers, and tried to gauge the pressure. A string of precum was leaking from his tip, stretching all the way to his sculpted abdomen. It was almost too much to bear.  
He lifted a hand to Ignis’ wrist finally, which made Ignis turn his face upward and glare. Gladio did his best to convey that Ignis shouldn’t worry with his countenance, but Ignis looked so far gone. Gladio leaned down far enough that he could kiss the back of Ignis’ hand before guiding it to his thigh. Gladio did his best to mimic what Ignis had been doing to himself. He was rewarded with Ignis rolling against him, biting his lip to keep from moaning, his head burying into the pillows once more. He watched Ignis turn his teeth onto a pillow, scraping slowly.  
Gladio growled his need. 

Ignis had turned off his defenses when Gladio took over stroking his cock. He stopped worrying, no longer caring if he ended up in more pain that he should and trusted the man he’d let inside of him. Somehow Gladio was pushing deeper and deeper within him, and his fingers on his dick was like flesh-made sparks. His entire body was nothing but heartbeats, pulses, searing heat and pleasure. Would that this could go on for hours, but it had been entirely too long since Ignis had been laid, and even longer still since he’d had a good fuck like this. “I’m close,” he rushed out.  
“Look at me,” Gladio commanded. “Don’t take your pretty eyes off of mine.” 

Ignis wanted to argue at first, but there was really no time to. He turned his head out of the pillows and with wide eyes, locked his onto Gladio’s. Gladio stayed deep in him, moving in short powerful thrusts, that thick head inside him sliding right over his prostate. Gladio was looking back into his eyes with just a desperate of a need as he felt inside. His thighs squeezed into Gladio’s hips as quick convulsions made him lose control of his body. Writhing in small motions, Ignis’ cock began spitting its load onto his stomach, his chest. One thick rope of creamy white shot far enough to land along his left cheek, across the eye he’d been quick enough to shut, and on his forehead. He kept that eye shut, not flinching in his determination to keep his other eye open and focused on Gladio’s. Soon his dick was merely dribbling down Gladio’s fingers and he was left with the delicious pulses that came from being sexually sated. He concentrated on his breathing and trying to render a release out of his lover. His hand on Gladio’s thigh stroked gently. 

Something about seeing Ignis come undone like that set something off in Gladio. He didn’t want to admit it, really, but this was some of the best sex he’d ever had. Watching Ignis spurting like that, feeling the heated gunk on his fingers, and hell, he could’ve sworn he even heard it shooting out when it hit him in the face. Gladio couldn’t help himself. In a fluid motion, he moved from his sitting position to covering Ignis’ body with his, one elbow stabilizing him weight at Ignis’ side. His free hand cupped Ignis’ jaw, and as he kept up his pace inside Ignis, his tongue drew up the white stripe. He licked it over and over, cleaning up ever last drop as he felt Ignis tensing under him in shock. He heard the sound of disbelief and it was enough to set him over the edge. 

Gladio erupted inside of Ignis, burying his face in the nape of his neck as he moaned with the sheer force his cock was letting go of its load. He collapsed onto Ignis, feeling the cum on Ignis belly and chest squishing between them. Ignis’ arms rose to encircle him, holding him close for the few more moments they’d have together like this. 

“Th-thank you, Gladiolus. That was surprisingly wonderful.” He froze when he felt Gladio nipping at his neck, pressing rather heated kisses there. “Uhm…” 

“It’s you I should be thanking,” Gladio whispered in his ear. He rolled off Ignis and threw a wrist over his forehead. “Fuck me, that was incredible.” 

Ignis turned his head to look at him, then nodded. “Indeed, it was. It was entirely more than I expected.” 

“Gonna have to refuse to yield more often if this is what it does to us.” Gladio smirked tiredly at him. 

“Mm. Perhaps so,” Ignis agreed, deciding to ditch the rest of the day’s duties for once. “Come on. We should shower properly and see about resting a little after that.” 

Gladio grabbed Ignis’ hand as he rose from the bed. He wanted to beg him to not let this be a one-time thing, but the emerald eyes that stared back at him shone with a knowing look. The smirk on his lips said everything. 

Ignis picked up his glasses from the bedside table and put them on. “We shall see who yields to who in the future.” 

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated solely to the people in the #nsfwchatter room at #ffxvwriter's discord. ENABLERS. They pushed me out of my fluffy Promptis trash bin and made me go knock on the hot as hell Gladnis bin. >.>;; Kinda glad I did. I like the way this turned out.


End file.
